Alpha Solaranlage (solar system)
Alpha Solaranlage is a solar system in the series Simien 10. It was visited by the team of the Nave Espacial to get Simien's aliens back in the Simien 10 movie "Secrets of the Polytrix" . It is the solar system with all of Simien's avaliable aliens and is the solar system with the most life on every planet of it in the Milky Way galaxy, though because nobody knew that Geon had life, it went to second place. It is mostly not part of the Milky Way, since it mostly detaches from it's spirals. Though not part of it, the pocket dimension Buconeron is always thought to be part of it because the portals to there appear mostly around there, Planets and Moons Every planet (and some moons) of Alpha Solaranlage have life on them. Here is the list of planets in this solar system Suns: Alpha Solaranlage: Homeplanet to the Vilkanons, Simien's alien Eruption and the Solanians, Simien's alien Lightyear. Like Pyros, this planet is full of volcanoes. Planets: Dejavia: Home planet to the Dejavians, Simien's alien Flashback. A desert planet, not much creatures live on this planet. Selva: Home planet to the Mordidans, Simien's alien Megabite, to the Lucertolans, Simien's alien Tongue Twister, to the Noufytos, Simien's alien Psychoplant and to the Espinans, Simien's alien Spikeback. A jungle planet, filled with a lot of animal types. Espacio Enorme: Home planet to the Baharians, Simien's alien H2GO the Pulpons, Simien's alien Tentacle Arms, and the Cangrejons, Simien's alien Crushtacean. A water planet, this planet has a lot of life too. This planet has a giant tube of water sucking water from Espacio Enorme and bringin it to Acqua Succhaire. Fundirse: Home planet to the Derreteirs, Simien's alien Acidrain. A gas planet, many types of liquids are found in it's clouds. Aimsir: Home planet to the Tormentans, Simien's alien Weatherize, and the Escrockers, Simien's Whirlwind. A gas planet, with lots of wind and tornados. Ammopetra: Home planet to the Peschaniks, Simien's alien Sandstone. Tarr: Home planet to the Phantus, Simien's alien Elementor. A very wierd planet, that is split into quarters: One a giant ocean, the second a desert, the third a place filled with volcanoes, and the last, a windy barren land with many tornadoes. Geon: Home planet to the Terrageonians, Simien's alien Drillbit. A planet thought to be uninhabited though life exists under it's crust. Glace Cerveaun: Home planet to the Cervellons, Simien's alien Brainfreeze. A exetremely cold planet, only Cervellons were smart enough to use ice as the stuff they can build with. Mecano: Home planet to the Mecanicons, Simien's future alien Greasemonkey, and the Ilektriko Savras, Simien's alien Electronewt. A mechanical planet. Chembe: Home planet to the Quarks, Simien's alien Atomix, and the Fiscians, Simien's alien Physix. A planet the size of a asteroid, only small life lives here. Astrocollosus: Home planet to the Astrocollosans, Simien's alien Gasplanet. A gas planet only three times smaller than Alpha Solaranlage, this planet has a gravity that can crush anything. Moons: Dejavia's moons: Kuyeyusha: Home planet to the Assorbonos, Simien's alien Absorbat Kagetohi: Home planet to the Opuestons, Simien's future alien Yinyang. A planet with an ice half and a fire half. Selva's moons: Incendiebois: Home planet to the Xylopyrons, Simien's Forestfire. A jungle-like planet, with trees who stand even fire. Araignee: Home planet to the Aranans, Simien's alien Arachnophobia. Espacio Enorme's moons: Acqua Succhaire: Home planet to the Aquasonidans, Simien's alien Soundwave, and to the Imonians, Simien's alien Magnetosphere. Fundirse's moons: Demoiselle: Home planet to the Libelulans, Simien's alien Dragonfly. Barzell: Home planet to the Ferrons, Simien's alien Irony. Aimsir's moons: Animhithe: Home planet to the Beithioches, Simien's alien NML. Geon's moons: Espiritu: Home planet to the Esqueletans, Simien's alien Bonecrusher, and the Skiachtros', Simien's alien Scarecrow. Schwartz:Home planet to the Apagons, Simien's future alien Blackout. A extremly dark planet, Apagons used their ability of darkness controlling to find there way through the planet. Mecano's moons: Rompot: Home planet to the Rompotian Aftokinitons, Simien's future alien Brakedown. Kettensage:Home planet to the Troconneuses, Simien's alien Chainsaw. Ammopetra's moons: Uran: Home planet to the Strahlungs, Simien's alien Toxic. A radioactive planet. Trahere: Home planet to the Grafytes, Simien's alien NM8R. Pocket Dimensions: Buconeron: Home to the Calabozons, Simien's alien Dark Hole, and the Vremyans, Simien's alien Clockwise. Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10 planets Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Solar Systems